


Fresh Start

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Shaw doesn't feel threatened by this woman; she stopped caring about survival long ago.





	

The woman is waiting down by Queensboro Bridge. Expensive shoes, glossy hair. Rich. 

Shaw wanders over. "Do I owe you money? Because I'm running a little short." She doesn't reach for a gun; she doesn't care about survival much anymore. 

"You don't owe me anything, Ms Shaw." The woman's voice is low. "That's the name you prefer, isn't it? I know you've had several. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone about you." 

Shaw's heart beats fast. "You don't know anything about me." 

The woman smiles; Shaw catches her breath. "Oh, I know exactly everything about you, Ms Shaw."


End file.
